


Soul Flowers

by NervousOtaku



Category: Immortal Taoists
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: So I recently got this game on my phone called Immortal Taoists. It's something to do between classes when I've no homework/chores/errands and am too burnt out to do anything creative. There was a destiny— a random chance event, essentially— I got that inspired this story.
Relationships: Implied Male Player Character/Background Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Soul Flowers

Kouhaku sighed, massaging his shoulder with his good hand.

It was both routine and enjoyable to go out for cultivation. Foraging for flowers and herbs, ores and stones, it was something he did regularly. However, given his low rank, he had to do so in a more... tedious manner than his fellows. It wore on his soul and left him sore and exhausted. Hopefully soon he would be strong enough to learn the technique his seniors used.

But for now Kouhaku was returning to his realm. It was small and plain, but it was his, had been for the past hundred and thirteen years. His dwelling, too, was rather simple. Somehow he'd acquired thirteen apprentices, and he worried regularly about whether or not he'd be able to properly feed all of them. His housekeeper was a blessing, though. Her ability to find food was nothing short of a miracle. One day he hoped his realm would be as splendid as the Valley of Fallen Blossom, sprawling and bountiful. Even when that happened, though, Kouhaku imagined he'd still go out to collect herbs on his own.

Unbidden, his mind flitted to Wu Xinyan asking if he had conjoined flowers to spare. He couldn't help but blush a little, hand falling away from his shoulder as he continued to walk. The pretty sect elder was... well. Kouhaku had given her a handful of gifts and would regularly compete with her. She was on a very different level from him, but their matches were a good measure of how far he'd come since first joining the sect.

Maybe some day he could...

Blinking, Kouhaku realized he could see a rare herb growing on the path. Unable to help but smile at his luck, he moved to pick it—

A blur dashed past, a gust of air ruffling his hair and robes. After having dealt with marauders and demons the better portion of the day, Kouhaku couldn't quite keep his hand from dropping to the hilt of his sword. His shoulder was already incredibly sore, he didn't want any more wear and tear on his soul.

But the young man who had grabbed the herb didn't seem to have any interest in fighting, lifting the plant in a triumphant sort of gesture.

Despite the slight pang of disappointment in his chest, Kouhaku smiled, folding his hands behind him as he declared, “I never stood a chance against that, did I? Your speed is certainly something to envy!”

“Who ever said you don't have a chance now?” the young man grinned impishly, tucking his own hands behind his back. As Kouhaku tipped his head to the side, the youth brought his hands back out, both curled into loose fists. “Try your luck. If you guess it right, I'll let you have it.”

For a moment, Kouhaku was quiet, thinking back on the game he played on occasion with others. A very similar concept, really. Which begged the question...

“And if I guess wrong?” he asked.

For a split second, the youth's expression became lecherous. But only for a second, and then he was replying, “Then you'll have to give me a reward, won't you?” in a playful tone.

Kouhaku blinked, admittedly somewhat surprised. He was aware that he was a more attractive man. The sect elders had fawned over him when he first joined, and he had encountered the odd woman here or there who would single him out for affection. His female apprentices blushed and giggled in his presence, still young and naive. But he'd never quite encountered another man of such nature. Not... like this, any way. Kouhaku doubted slaying perverse demons that preyed on young men and women alike counted.

Not that he was uninterested. It was unorthodox, admittedly, but not... well. Kouhaku didn't see what was wrong with the idea.

He let his hand wander to the jade charm hanging from his belt. Rubbing the cool stone between his fingers, he carefully considered his two options. Three, if one counted the idea of turning and leaving. But not only would that be quite rude, Kouhaku was admittedly intrigued with the young man.

After a long moment, he tapped his fingers against the back of the youth's left hand. The young man hesitated, then turned his hand over and opened his fingers to display the herb.

“I guess you win.” the youth pouted as Kouhaku claimed his prize.

“I guess I do, hm?” he replied playfully, smiling and raising an eyebrow suggestively. “And now I must return home, woefully alone...”

It took a second for his words to sink in. But then the young man was grinning, sidling close and putting a bold hand on Kouhaku's waist. “Perhaps I should accompany you, and help collect herbs before others can. You never know how fast strangers will be, after all.” he purred, making Kouhaku chuckle.

With such rewards to be found on the way home, the wear on his soul was worth venturing out for cultivation.

**Author's Note:**

> No, regrettably, you cannot tap the flirty herb cultivator in the game. Which sucks, because I totally saw that event as the NPC looking to smash.


End file.
